Team Play
by PinkkRocks
Summary: It's five on five. One daughter of two legends, one best friend, two match made for the rockies and one disbeliever will ultimately team up to stop their rivals. Five teams with very similiar features except one small change...these dark angels want them
1. Chapter 1

-1Siena woke up with a loud crash as she fell off her bed, falling, gracefully to the floor. She shook her head, it was hard to believe it was two weeks after her Graduation. She groaned as the alarm clock droned on with its incessant noise.

"It's too early!" She muttered, half asleep. She slipped a hand out of her nice, warm, fuzzy, covers, that were tangled about her, to reach up and slam the button. With that done she lay there for a long time thinking about home. Living in New York was a lot harder than any teen would have realized.

Finally, with much effort she dragged herself out of bed. She passed her mirror on the way to her closet, and did a double-take. Her long, curly hair was sticking up and she still wore her dress from the party last night.

She grinned, this was her favorite article. She had bought it on 34th Street, at a beautiful shop. Siena stretched and went over and pulled on her closet's door.

Riffling among her clothes for her uniform. She tossed them here and there until her hands touched the pieces she needed. Quickly, she changed into her uniform before walking back to the other side of the room.

"Such work", she spoke of her 'make up job' she had started to focus on after applying gel to her hair. Opening her box she revealed all sorts of lip glosses and eye shadows. Carefuly she touched her skin, brushing the colors on to her skin.

With that whole production done, Siena then went to her large, oval, mirror. Her hand fell to her right as she pulled on her friendship ring. Then her fingers found their way towards her neck. Grasping the clasp and putting the necklace around her neck. Amused by how different some make up would do, she was caught up in the moment.

Unfortunately, Siena was shaken by the shouting down the stairs. A long with door slamming. Inwardly cringing. She kept her eyes shut as she slid down the wall till she was in a sitting position . Her arms wrapped around her legs as her body shook with fear. Sensing the emanating feelings that were filling her brain, only feet away from her. She knew she had to go down to "Planet Hollywood" to work but that could wait. First she needed to get her bearings and forget her past.

"It's like I never left home."

Peter studied his work book in a coffee house in Rhode Island. He sipped his tea every once in awhile. His eyes glued to the book in front of him. Sighing he decided upon giving himself a break. After all he'd studied all day. He reached down in his pack to produce a sketch pad. Placing it on the table he leafed through the different past creativities to find a blank piece. Flipping the pencil from his ear to his right hand. He let out a breath and then concentrated upon letting his pencil flow. Loving the feel of the pencil upon the old pad.

An hour later he sat back with a smirk of satisfaction clearly written on his face. He eyed the clock and decided it was time to get back to real work. Grudgingly he brought forth his Pysch book and opened it to page 200.

Time went by as he ignored the chattering and loud noise from the other students who were also regulars. His path was in psychology and he would pay attention to every detail if it killed him. Which if he continued to be such a serious person his friends had bet it would.

He was so into Freud that he never even realized that someone had snuck up behind him. A shadow fell over his book and he glanced up, cautiously. As he was well aware the visitor hadn't made themselves known.

"wha-?" He started to say but the being placed her finger to his lips, hushing him. To say the least he was surprised.

Peter nervously examined his glasses before replacing them back on his face. His dark eyes, narrowed in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"wha-?" He started to say but the being, placed her finger to his lips, hushing him. To say the least he was surprised. She let her finger fall back to her side and pulled out a chair for herself, on the opposite side of his table. All the while, she was speaking not a word. She gazed at him, as he at her. His first thought no matter how absurd, was a fairy.

Therefore, Peter nervously examined his glasses before replacing them back on his face. His dark eyes, narrowing in complete frustration.

The human who had surprised Peter, laughed, lightly. Her voice seemingly as close to a natural gust of wind, light and fluttery. She tilted her head to see him as he examined her. The eyes the color of a dolphin and blonde hair that almost could be considered silver. The front pieces were swept up, twirled and held in place by a jeweled comb. Her appearance, reminded him of a fairytale, though he'd be damned, he was not sure which one it would be considered. His eyes went to her long pale blue dress accentuated her 'Snow White' skin tone.

He was flustered, the dress itself was a remarkable work of art. Forest green, flowing to past her ankles as he noticed matching slip on shoes.

She seemed to him, to be from another world entirely. Superficially he took a glance at his own garments and wasn't interested in what he saw. His eyes settling on the stranger with whom he had just been acquainted with.

"Umm excuse me," he finally managed, "but did you just come from a Medieval Fair? I don't mean to be insulting," he rattled, "you do look nice...I mean great…umm I was just wondering," He said in a low tone, bringing his eyes from the angelic persona in front of him to his dull book

Wondering if he had a second chance to talk to her, even though he'd messed up on his first greeting.

The aforementioned persona's face wrinkled in slight confusion. She reached out her manicured hand again this time, though, to look at what he was reading. Seemingly to soak in all the information it could about him and his interests.

"I-Yes…" she said finally understanding his former question. "Actually I only…" she searched for the right words, "work…yes…I only work there some times," she fluttered her eyelashes. A trick she'd heard worked with males.

Peter nodded, he was so conscious that he himself was flirting just as she was. Confused, he decided that he must leave… but this Angel in front of him considered otherwise.

"You have an accent…are you from another country?"

She smiled an innocent, shy, grin. Her head inclining ever so slightly.

"Yes. I am."

Inwardly Peter was overjoyed. He figured she must have seen some beautiful places! That reminded him he had to go to the park for some picture taking with his camera some time soon. Coming out of himself he shook his head.

"I am terribly sorry," he mumbled drawing his hand forth, his cheeks red, " I never properly introduced myself. My name's Peter. "

The enchanting figure gave a sly grin. Her long slender hand reaching to grasp his own. Her fingers molding to his palm.

"My name is Kaori."

As Peter met her eyes he found himself connected with her as if he'd known her all his life. The warm contact heated his palm, until he abruptly let go. He laughed once more and said interestedly,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaori." Gesturing to his cup, "would you like something to drink?"

Kaori fidgeted, playing with her dress a moment before nodding consent.

"Green tea would be perfect…with a little lemon."

Peter's face broadened into a large smile, eyes wide in total surprise. As he grasped the handle to his cup he couldn't help but retort.

"Finally someone with taste."

Kaori merely shook her head. Her eyes capturing Peter, in a blank, stare that told she wasn't ready to let him go. She had plans for him. Together they forgot about their prior engagement to have tea and walked out of the room, into his car. It was as if Peter was on auto pilot he didn't quite no what had hit him.

Siena ushered down the carpeted stairs of "Planet Hollywood," balancing a tray full of dishes with assorted entrees on them Spotting her table on the left she hurried to their side. Setting their food in front of them. She plastered a beam on her tired face. One that would only make the celebrities today proud.

However inside she felt tired and homesick. Two problems not easily fixed. She missed her friends Heather, Catherine and Laura terribly!

However, she reminded herself, that this was brought on upon herself. She had asked for this difficult life when she left Connecticut, so there was no going back. Her friends had believed in her so much that she couldn't let them down by turning tail, at the first sign of trouble, and running back home with her tail between her legs…So to speak.

A giggle snapped her out of her memories and she gave the little girl, clapping her hands in delight, a wink. Then brought her attention to the two older people in front of her; the parents.

"Anything else you be needing?"

"Uh no, thanks, we're okay." One of them mumbled. Siena gave a curt nod and left the scene, fleeing to her other tables and checking on them. By the time it was ten o'clock Siena was ready to drop. She shifted her feet to the kitchen and placed the tray down. Her boss, Mr. Lee, was an older man in his seventies. He had a pleasant disposition and seemed more like a mentor than an actual boss. He was walking up to her with an envelope in his hand. He held it out for her.

"Here ya go Gal you deserve it." His head went back in forth, " I don't know how you handle a fifteen hour work day but I am grateful for it Siena." He made direct eye contact, which Siena tried to miss.

"Thank you." Was her only response as she tried to stifle a yawn. Check covering her mouth hurriedly. Mr. Lee only gave a chuckle.

"Go on…go get some sleep." He teased her lightly, " and I don't want to see yer in here tomorrow. You're taking the day off no matter what."

Prodding her along with a playful shove in the direction to the door. Siena nodded her consent as a break is what she needed. Not having one of them in a very long time.

Siena grabbed a hold of her coat and put her arm in one side and then the other, buttoning it. Finally she slipped her pocketbook around her chest, stuffing the check inside and locking it in with zip.

Thirty-five minutes later after she took the subway and walked a couple blocks south she reached her apartment complex. Looking up she saw that no lights were on. She took out her key and it fit snugly into the lock as she turned it. Upon entering her apartment, she flicked a switch. Causing the whole room to be bathed in bright light. Quickly she went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Searching for her medicine.

"There you are my friend," she said popping one into her mouth and swallowing. Siena gently pushed the mirrored cover back towards the cabinet. Her hand flicked the switch disintegrating the light that had previously been there. With much effort she dragged her feet to her bedroom door and opened it.

Siena dropped her coat and pocketbook on the chair as she pulled down the covers of her bed. Changing into a low cut top and shorts. Sighing she climbed into bed and felt around for her teddy, Monty, whom was her only connection to a dear friend.

Her eyelids closed as her body was finally able to relax after the hard day at work. Siena barely heard the sounds of traffic of the very lively New York City for she'd fallen to sleep, instantly, on contact with her soft, pillow.

It was noon the next day by the time Siena even started to stir from her slumber. The sun was so high that when she first opened her eyes she was near blinded causing her to shut them fast.

"Ugh" she groaned, lips not even moving as she tossed over onto her stomach, pillow over her head. In complete denial that it was even morning.

It took her a second for her senses to register that there was someone else in the room. She could hear his breathing. The person she'd recognized leaned, with his knees, against the bed made of just mattresses on the floor.

Siena tried to ignore the heat radiating off of him, he was that close as he pulled the pillow with no effort from her hands. Then spoke softly in her ear.

"Morning…or should I say afternoon?"

That caught Siena's attention.

"Huh?" She mumbled, swatting at him.

He didn't respond as he started his attack by tickling her. She fought him feebly but was honestly to tired to put up much of a fight. He had gotten what he wanted however because he had made her turn back over.

Siena looked up into the complicated orbs of her crush for seven years. Tracing his shoulder with her finger tip.

"You know not to wake me on my days off Kev." she muttered, still half asleep and slightly annoyed with him.

Kevin snorted, a displeased answer, brushing the hand off him as he faced the other direction.

"What I can't talk to my girlfriend?" Playing the wounded knight rather well.

"Your so called girlfriend, for the past four weeks, has worked fifteen hour shifts." Just to prove her point she poked at the circles she knew would be under her eyes. She had mocked his own wounded play.

Pulling the covers so that they covered her upper half she slipping her hand into his pocket, pulling out his cell.

"Hey!" He argued, clearly shocked at her display of behavior. She merely looked up innocently at him as she flipped it open and started dialing a number.

"Oh come on…I haven't talked to my friends in ages! They probably think I am dead or worse…" she went on with her melodrama, " have forgotten about me." Just considering that brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them away her sheet.

While she played with his phone Kevin took this as an opportunity to lie down next to her. One hand over her shoulder, trapping her in a sense.

The phone started to ring and Siena giggled in excitement. Phone pressed to her ear. At the sound of her pal's voice Siena started to ramble.

"Hey!" The voice said on the other side.

"Heather!" A thousand thought ran through her mind, just the sound of a friend's voice softened her homesickness.

"This is Heather I am not home right now leave me a message."

Siena's face fell In sadness. At the beep she spoke:

"Hey Heather it's me Sie…yeah look see I swear I was going to call you sooner but umm we still don't have a phone that works around here and I am disconnected from the internet…so yeah…Dude I am sorry but I hope to talk to you soon! Call me on this callback number…yeah it's his…anyway he just got one and I am going out to get one myself. I am dying to hear about your summer…We should still get together some time, I am sure I could get a day off. K, see now I am jus yapping…talk to ya laters!"

Siena hit the 'end' button on the cell. A frown displayed on her delicate features. He hand slammed down on her mattress. The cell still snug in her palm.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Kevin could not believe that she was that unsettled about talking to people who had never even written. He scowled, purely distracted.

Realizing that he was still leaning over her, he decided to take advantage of the situation. Kevin went to kiss her but he found himself held back by her arms.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so…" He heard her whisper, making him wonder whether she meant it at all.

Siena gave a half grin as she slipped between his arms and off the bed. Still not entirely awake she walked in a 'zigzag' pattern across her room to the door, nearly colliding with the door frame.

"Oh hello..." She said surprised. Kevin laughed at her from where he was. Watching her do her best not to trip and fall. He checked the pink clock and rolled his eyes. The day was half gone already.

Hurry up!" He yelled as heard the water rushing from the bathroom sink. Her head appeared by the door.

"I am a goin! I am a goin!" she mumbled, attempting not to swallow her tooth paste as she tried to multi task.

"Gross." He mentioned, making a tisking sound. Siena merely just stood there because she knew it was bugging him. However, her moment of glory passed and she went back to finish her morning routine. A half hour later she came out and he was standing in the kitchen with a glass of orange juice looking entirely bored.

All…" his words died and he gave her an exasperated expression, "Siena! You…a half…Go get dressed!"

He said pointing to the direction of her bedroom. Instead Siena went over and sat on the counter top, pretending that she hadn't heard him.

Kevin looked up and glared silently. "Out of all the girlfriends I have, you have to be the stubborn one."

Siena merely gave him a warm smile.

"You know it! Sides…I wanna stay home…watch…" Her face looked conflicted for a minute as she scrambled down. Lunging for the VCR player they had hooked up. Kevin came up to her.

"What's your rush!" Kevin asked her softly as he tried vainly to grab the remote from her hands. Siena however wasn't paying much attention. She rewound her tape and said coyly.

"Nothing..." She laughed as she sat back on the floor. Pressing 'play' she grinned when she heard the theme song and started to hum a long to the music. Her head swayed from side to side in pure child-like amusement.

"SIENA! You have got to be kidding! I am not watching that crap!" He made a dash for the remote but she held it behind her back.

"Oh no you don't...I haven't drooled over Glenn enough yet!"

Kevin's eyes were now in wide shock.

"Hey…now come on, that's not funny! Give me the remote!" He said as she stood up and circled the couch.

"No way, anti-ranger number two, I haven't had my fun yet." Siena looked back at the screen to see the actor, Glenn, on his bike. Kevin used that moment to catch her off guard. He snatched the item from her hand.

Siena's gaze strayed as she said calmingly, "Kevin…don't even think about it!"

He grinned. "Think about what?" He clicked the television off and did his best to ignore her protests as she tried to jump up and get the remote.

"Ohhh! You little! Okay fine…I won't watch it…I'll just go to the store and buy the doll!" She said, "ha" as if to announce herself the winner and went into her room to change.

Kevin's head shook from left to right. He pressed a button and the tape came out of the VCR. Walking up to it he sighed. Still confused about what could possibly make the show still worth watching.

Especially after all the originals left, he considered as he fingered the tape for several seconds before deciding on finding out. Quickly he turned the volume down low. Letting the tape continue from where it left of as he went back to the counter for his juice.

After several seconds of indecision he plopped down on their 'couch'. He chuckled at the thought. Who knew seven years a go that the lil book worm on the bus would end up not only being his girlfriend but his roommate. As he continued to watch this he figured out that this must have been the first show.

"No whatyamacallits on their wrist," he murmured to himself as he watched the one in yellow talking some skateboarding dude.

Siena had silently crept back out and stealthily avoided his canine detection. Jumping over the side of the 'couch' she landed on his stomach.

"Oof! Nice landing."

"What ya watching? "

"I was just curi-" His voice stopped when a blonde appeared on the screen, "hey she's kind of cute."

Siena who'd been pleasantly making herself comfortable, her ear against his heart, looked over her shoulder.

"Excuse me! Ugh…besides she's off limits."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I call it how I see it. " But he couldn't help but ask, "why?"

Not sure if he really even wanted to get into this debate.

"Because dude she's like with Blake…" Siena said with glee. Remembering how much fun it'd been to start to watch their relationship in the show.

"Yeah? Is that the one in the yellow?"

"Ooh!" she cooed, "that's Dustin. " Siena angled herself so she could lean against her boy and watch the show at the same time.

Kevin snorted.

"He's in yellow."

"He's still adorable-major."

"If you say so…" Kevin said dryly. " I don't even know why I am arguing this with you."

Siena brought her hand up to Kevin's cheek, their eyes met. For a brief second it seemed like the world was balanced once more, however that beauty didn't last long. Her eyes diverted back to the screen. Kevin let out a heavy sighed, annoyed with himself.

"You stop yourself every time…why?"

Siena rolled her head so that she was facing him once more.

"Let's not talk about this now."

"Then when…tomorrow? Sunday…How about when you don't have a day off anymore and just have to work. Will that work out for you?"

His tone was abrupt, snippy and cruel. It was hard for him to wait for someone who wouldn't even give him anything to work with.

Siena's face went scarlet. "Don't start with me. You know I…it's just…I give up." Hot tears started to form and she shoved up from her reclining position.

"Sie…" He started, realizing that he'd forgotten how delicate she truly was. He pulled her back to him by her waist, but now she fought him.

"Kevin let go of me! Leave me alone!" She kicked her heels into his shin. He found himself forced to play defense with the war he started. With an angry cry he picked her up with his arms and held her to him.

"Put me down" She screamed. Knowing all to well he was stronger than she'd care to remember. However he didn't drop her until they were in her room, where he immediately let go of her.

She crashed to the floor landing on her bad wrist. Pain etched across her face from the phantom injury. Then she brought her left hand to circle her other wrist, acting all the while like a wounded dove.

"Calm down." Kevin finally spoke as he sat down on her other side. She shook her head frantically, biting her lip to keep from crying. "Sie," he tried again this time his finger brushed her cheek, wiping a tear away.

"This was bad from the beginning…" she whispered, making a move to get up. Kevin grabbed her wrist.

"Where you going?"

"Away for the weekend." She said after her startled grasp.

"No…bad idea." He drew up beside her , keeping her wrists to her sides.

"Kevin stop! Kevin stop it now" Siena gulped in full panic mode. However he refused to let her go.

"I am not looking so guilt won't work on me."

It's true he wouldn't even face her. Urgently she remembered a trick a friend had taught her when her and Heather were writing a story. She hooked her foot around his and pulled, sending him crashing down. The second he let go, she grabbed her pocketbook and his cell phone.

Not even looking back as she heard him crash into her side table. Running down the hall and bursting through the steps. She stumbled outside and grabbed a cab and took it to the train station. A couple hours later she arrived in Connecticut, she called for a cab and ask them to take her to Enfield.

She knew she couldn't go home, least not right now. Tears and a wracking cough still controlled her as she hugged herself.

"Hey Miss…you going to be okay?" The driver asked her sympathetically. He handed her a tissue. "Boyfriend trouble?"

"Yeah…something like that…" When they got to the beginning of Enfield she yelled, "Pull over." Paying him in cash.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I need some air my house is right there." Pointing to a couple streets down.

The driver gave her a smile and wished her luck as he drove off. It was growing dark so Siena did her best to hurry. She went by street after street. She finally took a left and then turned around for a second lost.

Sobbing she pulled Kevin's cell phone out of her pocket. She fumbled with the right number.

"Come on Des…Come on…" she whispered. Getting the voicemail again she struggled to leave a message, "Des…it's me…Des…I am in Enfield.. I got in- I-" she tried to take a breath but her throat felt closed, "lost…I didn't know who else to call…"


	4. Chapter 4

-1Lexi Hart awoke instantly from the frightening dream she had about the poor lost girl, wondering why she had not been able to wake herself up from it. With heavy intakes of air, she could sense her pulse starting to return to normal. Glancing up at her clock it was only Five-thirty in the morning. Lexi brought her hands up to her face, covering it as her wild curled hair moved off her face.

"Bad dream…real dream…" With an aggravated sigh Lexi realized all to well that it hadn't been a dream at all. It was reality, it would happen soon. Problem was she didn't have the time to stop it. Who even knew where Connecticut or New York was?

Lexi frowned slightly, having never heard of it before. Her thoughts however were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"LEXI! COME ON! WE'VE GOT LIKE FIVE MINUTES!" Her best friend, Matie, yelled from out in the hall. Lexi tossed her pillow at the door.

"I can't…I had another dream…" she excused as she refused to meet her feet with the floor. A thunderous sigh could be heard from the opposite side.

"Don't make me drag your lazy self out of bed, y'here? It was just a dream. It means nothing." Her only friend at the school implied, demandingly.

Lexi hit her hands against the mattress in rebellion, her face contorted into a fit of anger. How many times had she dreamed of danger? How many times had she always been right? How many times had no one listened? The pieces were easily placed together but now it was finding the right person to tell that remained difficult.

"Aiya!" She commented, "Who'd honestly notice if we were late?" Lexi hissed as she quickly got dressed and pulled what pieces of hair she could, back and out, of her face. She glanced in the mirror, straightening her uniform.

The rapping on the door continued until she swung the door wide open. There she saw her friend Matie. With his sandy, curly hair all a-mess and a slight worried-frown placed on his face. His arms went up to his chest as he folded them.

"Tell me of this dream later…right now we better run." He checked his watch with a flick of his wrist, "because we only have a couple minutes left before it's another detention for us."

Lexi nodded in response. Grasping her backpack and locking her door she spoke icily:

"Tell me something I didn't already know…"

Lexi and Matie raced one another through the halls of the boarding school. Hot on the heels of time itself, daring it to get ahead of them. With just another burst of energy they dashed in the door of the room just as the bell rang. Their teacher gave them a disproving glance but otherwise remained quiet. Searching the clip book in front of her.

Matie took his seat next to Lexi's right. Just then a knock was heard. ; The class turned around to see the guest as Matie leaned over, whispering,

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were going to have a special guest today…all the way from Earth. I've heard its some ranger guy…But I don't think he'd be able to answer all your daunting ranger questions…" Matie teased Lexi lightly.

"Why not?" Lexi paused a moment to look at Matie in confusion. Sure her questions were absurd, very detailed, but in all reality who would be able to answer them better than a Ranger.

"Because," insisted he, "he's from Earth…what does he know about our planet?"

Lexi bit her lip in reply. There were so many answers she could have given but chose not to go down that path as of yet. As her mouth opened to speak, the stranger assumed that moment to talk to the class.

"Hi, "The tall figure spoke, "I am Dr. Oliver."

Lexi returned her attention back to the man in front of them. Nothing registering to her until she took a good looks at his face. The unmistakable face…It had aged slightly since the picture her mother had shown her once. But, yet, there he was, the one person she had been deprived of seeing. Lexi's attention remained transfixed on him, her eyes widened in utter surprise. A smile pranced along the lines of her mouth as she panicked, face flushing a rosy color.

Matie gave her an odd look. His hand waved up and down in front of her face.

"What's wrong with you?" He hissed, "The guy's like, what, twice your age?"

Lexi deftly covered Matie's mouth with her hand.

"Shut up…This is bigger than you'd ever understand…."

Dr. Oliver searched the large class. His gaze sweeping around to all of the sophomores in the room. Honestly, he felt a deep sense of dread in his stomach. After all this time he still was nervous speaking in front of people. Silently, he, chastised himself when he didn't find what or whom he had wished. For he secretly knew he was searching for his students.

Almost expecting Kira's hand to immediately rise in a question. Or Ethan to be trying to squeeze in one more round of ESN before the chirp of the bell.

Tommy Oliver spotted a teen tossing a mini ball from palm to palm and for an instant almost called out Connor's name. Luckily he had stopped himself short, it was nothing more than just a wish.

It was about the time his mind began to accept that not one of them was there, that he caught sight of the young female in the back row. Her hand on another kid's mouth, obviously to shush him. That didn't take him as much as the look in those deep orbs of hers. The expression meant everything to him as his mouth twitched in astonishment, carefully hidden by years of training.

But regardless, this moment was in fact enough to send him to the floor. Sending a rush of electricity through him, causing him to turn numb. As the teen and adult battled between looks he knew at once what must be the truth.

Lexi listened as her teacher droned on and on. It wasn't until Miss Lee asked a question, did Lexi utter another sound.

"Does anyone have a question, to start the conversation off with?"

Hands shot up but none quiet as super-hero reminiscent as Lexi's. Her hand outreached the rest as she never took her eyes off their guest, nor, she realized, had he.

"Yes…" Miss Lee spoke rather hesitantly, "Go ahead Miss Hart."

Tommy Oliver inwardly winced. It appeared that he'd been right all along…that this had been where Kim, on orders from himself, had hidden their daughter. To protect her from all the evils that would come, racing in evil honor, after the infant.

Lexi licked her lips a moment. Her mind racing, out of all the questions only one mattered.

"Did you ever get married again?"

Hours later, around four o'clock. Lexi heard someone at her dorm door. She tried to ignore it as she laid down, on her belly, writing out the list of names that had been in her dream. Pencil in mouth her eyes lifted to the door as the handle turned.

Matie had inquired later that day what the fuss had been about but Lexi had refused to answer. That was the one rule mom had had. When she had sent the picture of her father to her. That his name not be known, nor where he was. That, the pivotal information could somehow leak to evils, Lexi understood, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Instead, as they walked down the hall, Matie had then switched the topic to 'the dream of the day'. In a futile attempt to de-rail his best friend. Which hadn't worked, Lexi would only backtrack to an answer that Dr. Oliver had given.

Matie so infuriated had huffed.

"What do you wanna do? Marry the guy!" Obvious hurt in Matie's voice. Lexi gave a disgusted glance as she shook her head. Her hair swinging.

"Gross…No…It's hard to explain…I gotta go," she then said, "I have to call my mom…" Lexi bolted towards her dorm. Reaching it in less than five minutes. Without even locking the door she picked up the phone and dialed a number. Her hands shaking the whole way through. To her deep pain the only voice on the other end was that of her mother's answer machine.

"Typical…" She had considered wryly. "Never around when it really counts." Unable to recover from her shock Lexi resorted into diving into her newest dream.

"Hello?" A male's voice came through on the other end of the door.

Lexi at once recognized her father and met him half way as he opened it, hesitantly.

"Hi…" She started, pencil slipping from her mouth to the floor. Hands wringing.

Dr. Oliver stood still. His arms neither open and welcoming nor crossed to prevent closeness.

"I just…I-"

"It's about time Mom let you come see me, Dad." Lexi spoke so softly, that Tommy had to do a double take. His hand still on the door knob. Her words broke the unsure silence.

"So you know?" He asked, "Well, your mother'd kill me if she knew…Not that I don't disagree with her," he mumbled, "But I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd stop in."

"Stop in?" Lexi tried to fight the disappointment in her voice. She couldn't resist the pout that formed. She deserved that much after being denied a real family-her real family. "You're leaving again…I thought you were done being a ranger…Can't-"

Tommy sighed, as he watched the anger start to boil on his teenaged daughter's face. Not that he could blame Lexi. She had every right to be infuriated with the way he had chosen to speak those words. Words that seemed to slice the air thick and put dead weight on their very first meeting since she was to young to remember. He nodded his head to himself, considering that Kim had been right. Lexi and he meeting would only end in trouble. Even with that he still found the upside to the situation. He saw what her friends and teachers must see everyday, which made him proud, for she came with her mother's same eyes and his attitude.

'She must be one hell of a teen to deal with,' he thought with amusement before returning back to attention. Taking a step towards her, he embraced her in the hug he needed and the one she wanted. Then with sure authority he spoke.

"I still can't believe you had the guts to even try and tell me I could replace your mother. Seriously, Lexica, "using her full name, "That was wrong."

Lexi shrugged, it'd been an honest question. One that'd nagged at her very self from the day she'd learned about what had made her parents split up. It wasn't usual, after all, for parents to leave one another on account for their daughter's safety. That had always caught her by surprise. To her, it felt like her parents hadn't even considered her emotions when they sent her away. Somewhere, villains wouldn't think first to look at.

As he continued, she felt an odd sense of understanding pass over her,

"You can't know me…"he spitefully spoke, "Zordon may be gone but the people who want to hurt me, your mom-"

"My Aunts and Uncles…yeah yeah yeah…I get the picture. I'd be doomed. But who says I can't just follow your leads?"

A grin appeared on his face as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am not saying you can't…but I do agree you being normal are the best solution."

To which lexi twirled around dramatically. Her hair coming out from behind her ears.

"Oh but the daughter of two rangers could never truly grow up normal, can she?"

Tommy held his hands up in surrender.

"Touché…but as long as can be, I'd still wish it for you. Sometimes…" He started to think that about himself. That all those years ago it hadn't been him picked but another. However that proved one very large problem. If there hadn't been him as an evil green ranger, there's no doubt there would have been no Lexi. Like Kim, he would give up everything rather than have Lexi taken from him.

With that difficult concept swirling about his head he managed to cross the room to her bed. Where he picked up the sheet of paper.

"What are you working on?"

"It's just some dream stuff…" Lexi muttered under her breath. Ripping it from his hands, "it's not important. I-"

She started to tell him but cut herself short. It was only with his encouragement did she speak. Lexi uncorked her nervousness into usable energy. Expanding it to show him the paper and start pointing between the names and bulleted sentences.

"I…I keep having these dreams that come to life."

Tommy's concerned doubled. He was all too familiar with those words, based on other ranger's experiences. It sounded like she wasn't as normal as first appeared. Maybe whether Kim liked it or not….Maybe she'd have to follow them in what was now a family legacy.

Lexi sat cross-legged on the bed as Tommy took a chair and sat in it, leaning close to make sure he caught onto every word.

"Can you explain?"


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Just as Lexi was about to speak: going into the surreal situation in more depth, her COM link rang.

"You better get that…it could be you-" Tommy told his daughter as his cell started to ring too. He glanced down at it and gave a 'sorry' shrug. Opening it up and moving out of the room, into the hall, to take the call.

Lexi watched her father, wearily, as she zoned out for a few seconds. Then she hit the uplink button on her data pad, which is like a telephone, camera and teleportation unit, all-in-one.

"Hey Mom…" Lexi spoke quickly, "Guess what!"

Meanwhile Tommy's concerned features doubled at the caller on the other end.

"Andros…No…I jus…Are you sure? Maybe these kids were just having fun…Okay…all right…I am like only two hours from you…I'll come over right now." As he was sporting to hang up the phone, a thought came to him. "Did one of the kids name begin with a K?" Tommy was either very naïve or very connected to obvious universal signs. His daughter's dream, more and more seemed to resemble a sign. One that he would probably regret, but if she was destined for this, than not even Kim would be able to stop her.

He focused back in as he heard his daughter whining.

"Mom! But…you said…Okay fine. I'll stay home for Christmas…all alone…" Lexi sniffled, "it's not like you really care…At least you have Dad." With that dead weight of a sentence she slammed the 'esc' button. Cutting the connection dead and short. A hand lightly comforted her shoulder. She looked up, tear stained eyes and all, at her father. Who, she saw surprisingly, had the same appearance.

"I don't spend time with her…So…do me a favor, don't ever use that on her again. That's low."

"I am sorry," Lexi's answer came out hauntingly. "I guess I let my anger get to me…"

Tommy struggled not to laugh.

"That would be more like a Jason trait…You sure you haven't seen him recently…" His teasing had the right affect and before long Lexi couldn't help but grin.

"So…who was on the phone?" She asked him.

"A friend." Tommy told her as if that would end the talk but to her relief he wasn't shutting her out. "How about you and I take a trip…He needs my help and I think that you might just be able to be of assistance."

"Sure," was the lightning response.

"Okay…Great." Tommy sounded a little nervous, "Take your dream analysis with you."

Lexi nodded although she was none to sure as to what her dream could possibly have to do with her father's friend. It only took her moments to pack all of her belongings that she needed. As they both headed to the door, Matie let himself in.

"Lexica Hart I need…to…" The words died on his tongue as he stared in disbelief between his best friend and the " guest" they had, had several hours prior.

"What the hell? Girl you have some," Matie cursed, grabbing Lexi by the elbow. His face a mixture of several emotions and color.

Lexi gasped in surprise, she hadn't even heard him at the door.

"Umm, shut up…Matie…this," she winced, "is my Dad," Her look at her best friend was one of, "no question asking' time.

"You're what?" Matie asked stupefied Lexi's patience, however, had run out and she shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed in her ear, eyeing Tommy, "you…him…You have a famous."

Lexi spun on her heel.

"Matie! No one's supposed to know, so you better not go blabbing to anyone. God help you if I have to do damage control." Her anger rising, it took Tommy's reassurance to calm her down.

"You were in her class this morning, I remember. Listen, we're in a hurry…I don't think it'd hurt if you came…if you wanted."

Matie's frivolous behavior was instantly changed as he became giddy with excitement.

"I am your guy," he spoke enthusiastically to Tommy. With that settled the older ushered the two teens outside, down the halls and out to the fresh air. Where they found a small ship in the distance, a woman was running down the ramp, her blonde hair held back by a black head band that very well matched the rest of her dark apparel.

"Andros said it couldn't wait," the woman offered in apology to Tommy's inquiring face. "What's this? A party?"

"Long story…I'll explain when we get there." Was his quick reply. The female gave a shrug as she followed behind Matie and Lexi. Cautiously taking a glance around before she brought the ramp up. When she got to the cockpit, Tommy was already in the driver's seat.

"We all set?" He asked her, hand hovering over a red button. She gave a silent nod, sliding into the co-pilot's seat.

"We're all locked up, tighter than a drum. I am sure it's just protocol on his part…but you know how he is…especially after the warning to late that ended up in the psycho rangers' release. He's just being careful."

Tommy drew out a long breath before answering.

"That's what makes him such a great Ranger."

A young teen paced the room of his apartment. Afraid for his life and the lives of his friends. More importantly, he had failed in his mission, and now he had to report without their treasure.

The treasure that would make them all invincible once the transfer is complete.

As his dark blue eyes pierced right through the mirror he had glanced up at. His reflection, in the oval glass, a mere skeleton of who he actually was. With a bumbled curse he reached into the back pocket of his black jeans. Grasping his phone. Pulling it out, he looked at it intently for a few seconds, unsure of himself.

Should he call her? Was it worth the yelling and arguing that would ensue? Was it worth the familiar threat that seemed to wrap around his very neck, and make him promise more gifts, to keep them all safe…?

Taking a shallow breath he made a decision. Flipping the cover up, his fingers nimbly punched in the code. He waited, totally fearful. But, when he finally heard the voice he'd dreaded, all excuses were erased from his memory.

"Is it done?" The person on the other side of the phone was quick to cut to the chase.

The male responded with the shattered cruelness that he'd had to play since he was five. With a shake of his head, he cleared his memories. Ones that had been repressed for so long came floating to the surface.

"No but-" He rushed in with an excuse. Hoping that his words would not be heard on deaf ears. Just as he was about to make his case, explain his next plan…idea…One that would work, this time. He would not fail her again. He could not. However, he was interrupted by the very one whom he'd called. Her voice brought him to a halt as the words, stopped in mid-sentence on his tongue. He felt his face flush red and his throat viciously closed up, as he was kept from breath. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, phone away from his ear and eyes closed as the hushed and evil voice on the other end spoke frankly.

"You pushed her to hard didn't you? How am I supposed to…?"

"M'Lady I" The male cut her off this time, before he could stop himself. He had found his voice, too late, it had seemed, "I can complete this mission."

"You better," She hissed, her voice crystal clear on the other end. He dually noted that she must be at the ball, for a chattering background noise could be heard, faintly. "You completed the first goal, easily. Why should this intolerable human be any different! I want them now! "

The lady sounding much like Ms. Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Immature and yet so daring. How could someone who'd been pampered all her life, rule anyone, let alone a whole army?

It was one of the confusions he had come to deal with; after all, it came from with the territory. He was her best, she never told him so, but she didn't have to. He was well aware of it.

Silently, he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd kept in. He hung on to each of her words with care. As if he could search for guidance in them.

"I have personally gathered the other one, you need only to take the final element and bring the thing, and I want to add it to my collection. That's the only way…we can win and corrupt. "

By this time her demeaning tone made the other's skin crawl. He wasn't entirely afraid of her. No, he'd never been, however, she caught him off guard. With her petty demands and wild ideas of how life would be if she'd just have her way.

But, that was his problem. His mind was always consistent with the exact present, never the future. His only future being to rule by her side, therefore, it required not an ounce of thought.

"I'll take care of her…but…" Now he shifted her focus, not to that of the pathetic girl, but of the last remaining victims. "What of the others? If my cover's blown, wouldn't it be more appropriate to send Mae or Sonya?"

Without pause the female gave a sharp answer.

"If you insist the want of backup you should have said so earlier!" A second flew by before she gave more to her answer, "Return to me…don't go after her. I will Send Sofia." Now, he could sense a sort of amusement connected to the way she spoke to him. "Mae will be…otherwise engaged. He must scout the last two victims. Now. I must return otherwise my guests will worry. Are we settled?"

Her tone implied innocence and authority. One that he'd heard too much of, as of late. His mind wandered, as he closed his phone. A smile crept up to his mouth; he no longer need fear defeat. He'd have revenge, once she was taken. Sofia might disagree with his intentions, but that was not his problem. Sofia was an ally, nothing more, Siena however… He made a clicking noise as his tongue hit the back of his teeth. He brought forth the image of the girl he'd come close to in the past few weeks. Her cheerful disposition, sickened him, but it also filled a void he hadn't realized that he held. It was usually locked so deep inside him, that he'd forget it was there but not now: staring out from the apartment at the people down below, he understood that balance is what she gave him. With luck he'd have her and his precious weapon, gift wrapped within a month.

They were close, so close he felt sometimes when he dreamed he could sense the powers, just yet out of him and his friends' reach.

"In time," he told himself heavily, "just a little more time."

When the Astro Megaship landed, Lexi and Matie hurriedly walked the corridors to meet up with Tommy Oliver. Their footsteps matching one another as their identical protocol boots made resounding echoes on the metal underneath their feet. Passing a window, they both glanced outside, catching sight of the mass of people. The crowd stopped the two teens dead in their tracks. Un-amused, Matie and Lexi exchanged worried looks to one another, fore both were not overly fond of having attention put upon themselves.

Matie's mind raced, though his mind told him he had not as much to fear. He, he considered bitterly, would not be receiving as much attention as the daughter of two Rangers.

It didn't bother him in the way that it sounded. He loved his own family, and wasn't jealous of her inability to have what he'd been spoiled with. A complete family. One that didn't need to hide, in order to survive. It was a hard lesson for his friend to learn, one that Matie knew stress Lexi even to this day. He could see it in her eyes. Whenever, she glanced at him, he saw right through her careful façade. He saw the pain in her eyes, making them dull and lifeless. Seeing her Dad was supposed to make her better, but watching her now, it occurred to him, that it might only make life more unbearable. After all, when this was over, Tommy would be forced to leave her behind. The danger of them being known as father and daughter would in no other way get her killed.

Matie further walked down the road he'd planned out in his head. Considering, if her Mother found out the expedition at hand, she would limit Lexi to school grounds. For safety of course, but how long could Lexi be held before she turned her back on her parents. Disregarding their wishes.   
If they kept up this routine, that's the road she would go down. A dangerous path, one that could lead to her own destruction. But, he then considered sadly, either way Lexi would be back at square one. Alone. Without either parents. She'd need Matie, just like she did for all these years.

He stared at the back of his best friend's head, intently watching her slowly react to all that was now happening around them. Noticing, as the light hit her hair, it seemed even lighter.

"At least she has me," He considered to himself. "Otherwise, she might've actually gone off the deep end."

Lexi watched the persons in white coats and dark uniforms. So comforted by the scene, she was lost in the illusion that this was a normal base of operations.

"I don't like this," Matie finally broke the silence. Lexi gave him a reassuring grin, her palm, tapping his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry so much….I is sure my dad will explain…"

Matie saw the way her eyes danced when she spoke of Tommy. A bad sign, she was getting comfortable with a ghost. As he'd previously put out, that's all Tommy would be in the end. He'd leave his daughter to protect her. Not knowing that, it would deem more hurt than If Tommy risked staying with her.

They both turned back towards the windows, she opened her mouth to speak but her very words, soft and short, were once more cut off by an arriving figure. A tall male with blonde hair, was dodging the masses to be first to greet them.

"Well I'll be…" Lexi exclaimed. "I should have known…"

Matie, still lost on first base, had not yet even seen the figure, patient within unnatural boundaries; come up to the platform.

"Known what?" Matie quipped, uneasy; he rubbed his chin with his fingers, trying to ease the tension set into his jaw.

"Why's it when we talk of Rangers there's much confusion after you speak." As usual he didn't receive a response. Instead, to his surprise, he felt Lexi gracefully lean back. Her back resting against him, in a silent plea for comfort. Her head resting, tiredly upon his shoulder.

The two didn't need to say what was on their mind, for it had been a mutual instantaneous thought. He held her gaze for a moment, before turning it to another object in the room.

Without uttering a word, Matie's strong arms were pulling her to him, keeping her safe from her fears; but not his. His would be confirmed only too soon. He cleared his throat;

"I suppose we're going to lose you now…" Sadness wrapped around both. "To them…"

Tommy wanted to bounce out of his seat the moment the ship was on the ground. Straining the nervous energy he manually began shutting off the engines and placing the safety brakes on. For a moment, as he thought of whom he brought into this situation, he became paralyzed. As his hand lingered on the arm of his chair. Fingers drummed against the black metal. He was so focused he almost hadn't heard his friend by his side.

"Tommy," The blonde female spoke rapidly, "I think we better get going…I don't like the look on Andros' face. I think it's become worse."

Worse? That word struck him into action. "How could this get any worse? "

Without stopping a moment he bounded out of the chair. Instantly the door slid to reveal his daughter and Matie. Both had jumped at the very sound of a door opening. Matie, still showing shock on his face, was unfolding his arms around Lexi. Placing them back as they'd been minutes ago, at his sides.

Lexi straightened as her Dad came into the room, a face of stone; she pretended to be more interested in the going ons, below. Tommy chuckled to himself silently, amused at their own naivety. Assuring himself, he'd have a talk with Lexi later, after his briefing with Andros.

"Come on guys, let's get a move on." His hand on each of their shoulders, he gave a gentle push towards the ramp that had been unfolded.

Through the mist of the early morning, Siena sat on a sidewalk. Cell, dead in her hands and useless. To late she had remembered that her friend had gone camping with her boyfriend for a couple days and wouldn't be home until at the very least tomorrow.

Her damp hair disheveled and all askew, clung to her face. As she sat, legs bent, arms around them, shivering in the cold atmosphere. Her mind almost gone, from sleep deprivation. The dark circles that'd formed around her eyes artistically mixed with the reds from crying all night. Every sound made her jump in fright. Not one to be left alone for long she was in all decisiveness a rather spoiled teen.

However, right now she was angry and sad and confused. Mostly she was confused. Kevin had never been so pushy since they started to go out, these past four months. She'd found him calm, real, certainly not overbearing. So what had changed? That was a question Siena didn't know the answer to. For if she had, there's no doubt she wouldn't have believed the possibility of all that was going on and would soon be made known.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Sofia didn't take another second after being briefed from Kaori. She amused herself with the conversation Kaori must have had with her partner. Wondering why, for the seventieth time that her dear friend was allowed so many chances of failure. Had she been running the ship, he would have been out of the game, a long time ago.

As it was she had taken just barely enough time to gather her supplies, backpack on shoulder, and a very human outfit on herself. To Earth she would have represented very much the average teen of today. With her waist length hair up in a ponytail that then proceeded to turn into a braid.

flashback

When Kaori had come back from the phone call. Sofia had known that their plan had somehow gone astray. Sofia made it her call to walk right up to Kaori, after expressing some formality; she had then demanded if there was something she could do.

That's why Kaori liked Sofia so much. Sofia had a take charge personality, one that befitted her to be second in command.

Rather quietly, Kaori told her of the setback, still clinging a fake smile upon her face. For it'd be a crisis if all her noble guests found out that Kaori was having difficulty.

"Would you go down and retrieve Siena…your partner has…." Kaori's face contorted into a mixture of distaste. "For lack of a better term, 'misplaced' her."

Sofia gave a small smirk to herself.

"My goal? I mean," Sofia corrected her, "How much force should I attempt to use?"

Kaori gave a pause as she watched her guests intently. Sofia used to the odd sense of waiting for an answer, merely stood still. The perfect lethal weapon, she awaited orders from Kaori, and didn't care how long she'd have to stand before she was informed.

Sofia's fingers fidgeted against the soft fabric of her pale purple dress. On the norm Sofia would never want to be caught dead in such an improper piece of clothing. After all, it would be nigh impossible in the event of an attack, for her to defend her Queen, while in the garment.

Kaori responded with a kindness not known to many, reaching out her hand to pat Sofia's shoulder.

"I trust you like no other. Use as much as you deem fit, just," Kaori waned, "don't blow your cover. This ruse worked once, but I am not sure if we can afford a second ruin."

Sofia gave a curt nod.

"As you wish." Was the formal response. Sofia turned away from her Queen to make her way towards the exit.

"Sofia…" Kaori called after her. Sofia glanced up the very second she heard her name. Glance even with her superior's. "Ah…never mind, you go do your job, send Mae and Lori to me, if you see them."

Sofia once more gave Kaori another nod instead of directly answering. Then without further ado she slipped past the crowds to the hallway. There she stepped up the steps of the palace to her own personal room. It took her no more than two minutes to change into more comfortable clothing, consisting of a white t-shirt and dark jeans with heeled shoes. Sofia could barely acknowledge herself in the mirror in front of her. Slowly, she brought her hands up to her hair, which was piled on top of her head. With one deft move, a flick of her wrist, the clip holding her hair was plucked off. Allowing the hair to fall back into its normal position: hair in a ponytail and braided down the back.

end flashback

It would take Sofia several hours to reach Earth. Especially since Mae had destroyed their teleportation link. Speaking of, Sofia thought. There in front of her, as she walked to the docking station, was Mae and Lori.

Matie saw the look on his best friend's face and sighed.

"Maybe I…" Lexi's face turned to meet his blundering gaze.

"You're not coming with me, are you?"

Lexi's soft brown eyes, spoke with ten times the intensity as the words she had chosen ever so carefully. Her hands clasped his in a pleading motion.

Matie shook his head ever so slightly, barely registering as he took her hands off of his own.

Lexi's face contorted into a sad expression as she watched Matie go the way they'd come.

"This is not my cup of tea…You go have your fun, I'll wait here…" With that he started to speed off in the opposite direction. Tommy gave him an odd look but said nothing. It was easier not having to put him at risk or involving him in a large secret.

"You wanna go with him?" Tommy asked his daughter, understanding how torn she was. Even more than he'd ever be willing to remind himself.

"No…You said my dream would help…I haven't forgotten about that." Following the blonde lady, the two met up with Andros, half way. "Dad…" Her words died even as she started to give breath to them.

Tommy and Andros exchanged welcomes before both turned to Lexi. Tommy could feel his face heat up with pride as he finally introduced her to both of his old friends.

"Andros…Karone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lexi."

Lexi immediately spoke enthusiastically.

"I have heard a lot about you both, pleasure to meet you."

Karone laughed at that remark.

"I should have guessed, you look just like him, and your Mom. Welcome to KO-35's base of operations." Karone gave Lexi a warm smile making Lexi feel as if she was one of them: a ranger; as if this was where she truly belonged.

"Hello." Andros replied curtly as his mind was still entirely else where, "All right let's go to the board room. Figure out a plan…After it's been so quiet I'd hate to have this blow up in our faces."

"I am sure it's nothing…but you're right, better to be safe than sorry." Tommy mumbled lightly, noting the stress in Andros' tone and face. It unnerved him. Over the past few years Tommy knew Andros to be cautious without over-doing it. Lexi's voice broke in on Tommy's concentration.

"That's what mom told me this morning," No one responded, as if it was an understanding silence. Lexi, with a last glance back at the door where her friend, followed right behind the three adults.

In a lavishly furnished room, in the back of the second hallway, was where Tommy, Andros, Karone sat right at the moment. Lexi was in awe at the space that the huge room held, stood in the doorway, gaping. Tommy, Andros and Karone however eased themselves into three swivel chairs. The three circling around a large, polished, wooden table used to the glam of the boardroom.

"Let's here it." Lexi heard her father say in a down to business manner. "Have we found the kids yet?"

Andros' long face turned cold at the mention of the missing teens. His piercing eyes making contact with everyone in the room.

"I don't, no offense to you Lexi, but I don't think you aught to be in the room. This is-" Andros was cut off, intentions well placed, but highly misunderstood by Kim and Tommy's only daughter.

"A Ranger problem…I get it." To that Andros' jaw dropped. The fact that he was an old ranger should be a secret, only heard by other rangers. He gazed a stern glance at his old friend but Tommy just shrugged. Unable to give an answer to Andros' mute question.

Lexi came out of the doorway to stand by the empty chair, meant for her. Her palms folded on the curve of the headboard, leaning on it to enforce her opinions. " But I have to tell you if "S" and the rest are in trouble. I am going to help!" A mock affectionate tone came afterwards, "I want to help."

The strength and courage in Lexi's voice threw Andros back. She had such conviction and displayed more authority than any other fifteen year old he had met. Not that he had met many but enough to know their normal escapades.

"How'd you know their names?"

"I had a dream…" As Lexi started to explain to Andros in a friendlier manner, Karone and Tommy sat back, uneasy as they watched the fireworks start to form, bubble and burst. Karone leaned to the side, whispering:

"Tommy, you sure about this?"

Tommy was leaning, his elbow on the chair's arm. " Karone, can you not see what's obvious?" Was all he asked in return to her harboring question.

Karone with that sat back., toying with a strand of her blonde hair. Reading Lexi the same way, she might have as Astronema, when first meeting the Rangers. It was right there before her to decipher. A task she'd gotten used to dealing with in an effort to assist the survival of Earth's future. She had known all along, but hadn't pushed the concept forward until this very moment. When she was face to face with whom would be the newest Leader.

"She doesn't know?"

With a gulp, Tommy's heart started to race as if time itself was catching up to him. He chuckled at that, for in a way, time was.

"More importantly, Kim doesn't…" Facing Kim with this news was a task he was not ready for. He had spent the past five years evading his true love. His fear of telling her the news sequestering him into mere silence. "I don't know how to break it to her…" Tommy muttered.

"Well, I'd start with your daughter and work backwards…if this is her team that keeps going missing…Lexi's in more danger now than ever. Especially because she hasn't been told yet."

"Timing's never been right, Karone, but I guess that's the way it works." Once more they returned and focused their attention upon both Andros and Lexi, in a heated debate.

"You're the daughter of two Rangers. You've been hidden and coddled, what do you know about villains? You'll get torn apart….Brutally attacked, feel more physical, mental and emotional pain than you can even begin to perceive. I don't think you're prepared for that!"

Andros finally had found the attitude that he'd given the Turbo Rangers, on their first meet and chose now to blast Lexi into submitting to his answer; no.

"Yes." Lexi hissed, " We can fight about this…Or we can save those kids and get them on their merry way to become rangers. Isn't that the reason for your freak out?"

The line was clearly drawn in the sand and Tommy stood to help diffuse the fire. Treading on thin water.

"Lexi, calm down-"

A sudden blaring sound cut right through the argument at hand. Lexi immediately went to cover her ears to reduce the intake of noise.

"What's going on?" She whined.

Karone had bolted over to the large computer screen on the side. Tossing a chair down and out of her way. Tommy and Andros hot on her heels, Lexi followed the three a little less excited.

Karone punched in code after code until the sound was gone and flashing lights were the only clue of trouble.

An image appeared on the screen. It was of an older teen, her dark, curly hair drawn like a curtain around her face.

Lexi gasped.

"I know that face, she was in my dream." Lexi spoke with recognition. The adults turned to hear her words. "S…S-A," Lexi struggled to complete the name that was forming in her mind, "Sara, Sora, Sada…No, none of them are it," she shook her head. Eyes closed in deep remorse. Tommy gave his daughter a hug, in an attempt to comfort her. Just than, Lexi yelled out, "Siena!"

"We have a name to a face now, good work Lexica," Andros' words came out formally and swift.

Karone was already putting her back pack on.

"I am going down there…If we figured her out, Kauri probably isn't too far behind. I'll teleport down and-"

"Karone, wait," Lexi argued her eyes glued to the screen. Another form had just revealed itself. A female who's soft features was a façade for a more sinister plot.

Karone trusted Lexi's judgment, "What do you see…?"

"Another girl…I don't recognize her…but I get the sense…"S"-"A". " Lexi turned dramatically to the three, "She's got the same sounding name as our victim…but she's the exact opposite."

Karone caught on in seconds. "Evil…I'll take this her on."

Andros now doubly concerned, voiced his own opinion.

"Careful, Karone, promise?"

Karone gave her brother a quick hug.

"I've faced worse." The statement was as strong as steel. Karone pressed a button on the gadget upon her wrist, disappearing down to Earth.

Sofia walked down the street, closing in on her prey. The heels of her boots making a swift, sharp, noise as they hit the pavement. She didn't take her time as she made her way over to Siena. Stopping right in front of the distraught and defenseless girl.

"Hey…" Sofia spoke, in a semi-friendly manner. Siena shot her head up, fear written clear on her face. Not a word spoken she nodded her head to Sofia. "Kinda cold out here…You waitin for a-a ride?"

Siena struggled, " Y-Yeah…No. No, no one's coming," She gave in to the truth, tears starting to form.

With Siena's face down she didn't see Sofia smirk. Sofia then knelt down next to her victim.

"I am Sofia, what's your name?"

"S-Si-ena."

"Cool," using a term that Sofia had heard other Earth teens say, only to often.

A rush of cool air blew right at them and Sofia could see Siena wince, while trying to keep herself awake.

"Do you need some help? You don't look to well…My house isn't far…"

Siena barely could talk. The cold from the night before had sunk into her skin and bones. Causing her to tremor as her heart started to slow down. Sofia could sense she had to hurry before Siena became a lost cause: dying from being out in the cold the for almost twenty hours.

To Sofia's shock Siena started to glow a bright light as her untapped into power revealed itself before Sofia's eyes.

A ghostly form of the girl appeared, hovering over her body. It took several seconds for the apparition to speak. When she did the words were confused and shattered.

"Oh my god…I am…I…I am dead…"


	7. Chapter 7

-1Karone arrived on the scene just as Siena let loose her unknown gift. As Karone saw this before her eyes she doubled her speed.

"You're not dead." She said snapping Sofia out of her thoughts of victory. "You're just tapping into a hidden power."

Sofia snickered, giving Karone a once over look in distaste.

"Sorry…You can't help her…You don't understand her…" Then Sofia's voice changed to a meeker approach as she spoke to the apparition. " Siena, trust me, my Mis-Friend…She can help you."

Siena's eyes portrayed every feeling she was.

"I-I…there's a chance that you can return me back to normal?" The clarity of Hope, was implied in the words.

Karone saw the urgency of the situation. With delicacy she said, "No. You can put yourself back into your body. I know you can…I can guide you through it."

It took Sofia some time to comprehend that Karone was more than just a passersby. Sofia had to fight Karone or they'd lose the victim they needed.

"After all this time…Your sister," Lexi said addressing Andros, "Is still always at the top of her game."

Lexi watched the screen fascinated to be able to a Ranger, encountering a problem, personally.

Andros nodded in response. It wasn't that he was afraid, he knew only to well that she could take care of herself, it was just a brother's instinct to protect another sibling.

Tommy turned to his daughter as he brought out a gift-wrapped box. He handed it to Lexi.

"It's for you, but don't open it just yet…" He instructed.

She gently pulled it close to her, an adoring look, graced her face.

"I don't…I don't understand…When do I-"

She exclaimed even as they looked back at the screen.

"You'll know when the time is right." Was his vague response. She gave in on the question for now. Content she put it in her bag, that was now on her shoulders. However, before they even were granted to see Siena turn ghost on them, the screen went blank. A staticky sound resonating from across the room in the speakers. Next pitch black consumed them, they lost their feed completely.

Lexi immediately looked to her dad, eyes wide. She may not have been a real ranger but it didn't take one to understand what was happening. She could barely make out his form but that didn't matter so much because she could sense that he was near.

"Maybe it's just a glitch…" Tommy entering a few codes on the keyboard. While Andros tried another set to return the lights. The clicking of the keys the only sound in the room.

With an aggravated snarl, Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. Considering the situation he really only had one choice. He transmitted the link and connected with his old friend.

"Hayley….Are you there?"

He asked.

"Dad." came Lexi's warning voice, "who's sh-" Although no one could see her expression it was full of confusion and sadness.

She was cut off by Hayley's reproached voice.

"Tommy its three am…Why don't we go back to bed and talk about this in the morning." An innocent sentence but Lexi took it all wrong.

"So much for not cheating on mom!" Her eyes filled up with salty tears that stung. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Body trembling with anger and regret.

Tommy snapped, "Lexica! Go wait on the ship. I'll be there In a moment to talk to you.

His face pained as he almost broke at the terrible words his daughter had just claimed. He loved Kim, he loved her so much that he had given her up. It was the hardest thing he eve had to do. His mind drifted back towards all the wonderful memories him and Kim had shared. It was Hayley, who snapped him back, as she became fully awake at his sharp command. She hadn't realized his daughter would be there…wait…

"Tommy? What's going on? You have a daughter?"

"We need you to go and see if there's anything headed our way. We didn't detect anything however, we have lost all other communications and the lights went" he heard a loud crash and a humanly curse, come from his daughter's way. " out."

"Dad the door won't open!" Lexi gave it a kick, which only resulted in her wincing in pain.

"Andros," Tommy started, "do you mind giving her a hand."

"Yeah sure." was the response as he made his way, careful not to walk into the table. He found Lexi and stopped her.

"A door is not a punching bag." He chastised her. Waving his hand in front of the censor, "It just needs a little help, and you're to short to reach the censor."

Grumpily she responded, stamping a foot, "I am not!"

"Fine. If you think you can do it by yourself give it your best shot," Andros retorted moving far away from the door. In order to give her plenty of space to work. Which to her credit she did.

Meanwhile Hayley and Tommy once more were working together to figure out this new inconvenience.

"Tommy you weren't trying to fix something were you, " she asked, attempting not to laugh.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically, "but no…It was right after we were watching Karone go help some girl before this evil villainess took her." In the seconds that it took to come up with that solution they both exclaimed.

"Uh oh,' Then Tommy spun around, fear contemplated his entire features. His body grew numb, chest tight, he had to get his daughter out of here. Now.

"Lexi, go the back-" He hollered out to Andros and Lexi but was only rewarded with an ear piercing sound. One that broke glass. It had been a bomb, to be exact a low level amount of c4 had been placed on the other side of the door that Lexi had been inches from.

The impact brought her down in seconds. The door crushing her as her head slammed against the hard surface of the floor. No sound could be heard from her ears. Everything grew rather dark.

Andros who'd been sitting on a chair had been blown back by the force but his reflexes allowed him to come out of that with no more than a few cuts.

"Lexi!" Screamed Tommy! Smoke had filled the room, intoxicating the air. It also helped preserve the darkness that had latched itself onto them.

He coughed, covering his mouth. Running over to where he knew the door had been. Andros was already there lifting the inches thick, metal door, from her now bruised body. Soot covered a side of her face, lips pale as snow.

"I've got the door, pull her out from beneath it," Andros told the spooked Tommy. He scooped his daughter up into his arms, as slowly as possible. As he lifted her, she moved slightly, groaning.

"My head."

"Shh," was his response, "don' waste your energy. You were hit hard." He gulped, how could he had put his daughter in such danger? He hated himself for this. He couldn't lose her. His precious daughter. Only daughter. The only connection he had left to Kimberly. His throat convulsed, holding back tears.

Another cough erupted, her split lip bleeding even more. Her eyes fluttered a moment.

"Was it a truck?" She asked him in a joking manner. She moved a hand with minimal pain as she checked to make sure that her ribs weren't broken. Her head however, she was in no mood to move. It felt as it would explode.

"Tommy what happened" Hayley calmly asked them.

"We're under attack…" Tommy started but when he brought his eyes back up he started to see a figure appear out of the swirling, settling smoke, fumes and soot. "Andros, we've got company," he whispered to his left.

"Tommy?" This time his best friend's voice was none to patient. He imagined she probably had her headset on, folded arms and a ticked off look crossing her face. He shook himself into concentrating. His purest reminder: the innocent, fighting form, lying pitifully in his arms.

The once figure had turned into figures. A sole female came from the billowing smoke. Tommy and Andros heard the click of her heels before truly being able to see her.

Tommy who'd been in a crouching position, now, as carefully as possible, picked his daughter up off the floor.

"Andros," he called out, "Call for back up." Tommy's face became stone as he laid Lexi down on a corner table, away from the upcoming fight.

"Ahead on you," Andros remarked his face glancing briefly up at the comm link. "Hey, Hayley, we're in trouble."

Hayley's voice came loud and clear.

"You're way over your heads! I am calling in an emergency team of rangers. Where's Karone?"

Hayley asked from her station in her home. Shaking off the sleep as she watched the dots on her scanner multiply. She hit the emergency button and awaited for the call from any of the inactive rangers.

"She's down on Earth, somewhere in Connecticut." Andros responded before being shot at. He spun around into a protective stance as he and Tommy were introduced to the sickening sweet voice that had interrupted his precious SOS.

Both Rangers gasped at whom billowed out from the smoke, as if it had created her. The long, chocolate hair in ringlets was down. She stood there, like a Commander on a horse, waiting patiently to strike, the soldiers, at her beck and call, stood behind her. Hands on her hips she stood proud and tall.

"Lexi?" Tommy whispered. She looked almost identical to his daughter except the eyes, the similarities however were striking. Who was behind this, that's what they would need to figure out, and fast. Andros gave him a skeptical expression.

"Well isn't this dandy, Parker. Two Old Rangers, in one setting. Rather amusing actually." The dark clad figure wore tight, black pants and an equally shadowy rose shirt could be seen through the filmy, dark fabric. Using her well practiced ability of manipulating time, she flew right past Tommy. Making sure to give him a side kick, knocking him a dozen feet or so away. She made a mockery as she batted her eyes, making one of those sad baby faces, "and look at what we found…" A sadistic grin now appeared, as she stood next to Lexi, lying unarmed on the table. The figure grabbed Lexi's throat, choking her, "a Ranger that hasn't even spread her wings yet."

Lexi struggled to pry the woman from her as she gasped and coughed. Finding it even harder to breathe than it had been before.

Tommy became rooted to the spot. He wanted to yell, to do something…anything. But this one fear, coming true, had paralyzed him automatically. He stared at the 'evil twin' of his daughter with hate-filled eyes. It was Parker who stopped this folly.

"Lori, if you don't mind, catch the mouse, bring her back, and then play." Tommy and Andros both turned their heads to get a second look at the boy who'd was still at the door.

Parker straightened as he saw the pairs of eyes glance in his direction. Parker was dressed formally, choosing not to change and appear in a James Bond approach to this charade, rather than then the all-out-evil, that he was so fond of portraying. His straight, dark hair was cut short. His eyes dark, seemed hollow, as if there was nothing to them.

"Afternoon boys," he mocked, bringing his right hand up as if to tip an imaginary hat.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Sofia started to glow as she showed that she could do exactly what Siena had done, only with more finesse. Sofia's body seemed to fall under a spell as she went into her astral form.

"See," She said as she floated along Siena. Siena's expressed turned around into complete awe. She clasped her hands together, "Can you then help me go back? I'll do anything."

Those were the precious words that Sofia had waited so patiently to hear.

Meanwhile Karone felt like she was two steps behind, which was really starting to tick her off. She crossed her arms over her chest, in an annoyed manner.

"You done yet playing games?" Snapping at Sofia whose only response was a smirk at Karone.

Siena and Sofia touched hands and Siena became calm and less disoriented. She slowly flowed down back into her body. Karone was there by her side to help her up, arm outstretched.

"Thanks but I am glad you sent her." She told Karone.

"I didn't. But just because you came through with luck once doesn't mean it'll happen again. You need to be taught how to control this power."

Siena just sighed in defeat but Karone gave her a hug, "it won't be that hard, I promise.

"So, who did send you?" Siena and Karone now looked at the teen soaked with rage. Sofia transformed into her usual outfit, cased in a black uniform outlined at the cuffs with yellow. Her blaster at her hip. She swiftly brought it up, holding it level to both females.

Shocked at the sight of a gun, which she knew could cause damage, Siena gave a yelp, "That's no parlor trick, is it?" The fear settling like a coat over her once more. Karone shook her head as she pushed Siena behind her.

"No," then she settled her attention on the engaging threat. Karone brought her hands, palms up, in front of her. "Don't. You may be her twin but I am not going to let you take her." Was all Karone said as she shuffled over to Sofia, holding their eye contact.

Sofia cocked the blaster, hearing it charge up. She leveled it at Karone, marking her heart. It took only a nanosecond for Karone to give in to her own instincts. Without any sign of a warning Karone ducked the shot and spun around to hitch-kick Sofia's wrist, knocking the weapon from her grasp. It clattered, with a thud down to the floor. Sofia, startled, snarled as she retaliated back. The two were in a heated battle, Karone easily holding her own while Sofia struggled to keep up. Karone, struck evenly once more as she swept Sofia off her feet, landing her on her back with a sick thud. That's when Karone whipped her head around, her hair getting in her face, "Siena run!" she yelled. The stunned girl who'd not known what to do had stayed to watch the battle, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide in fear, of moving.

Matie had waited long enough. With a last peek outside, by the window he nestled himself in one of the plush chairs, slouching, his hands laced together and behind his back. He'd rested his eyes but never truly taken a nap. His hearing rather alert, his eyes had flown open at the mere sound of another vehicle approaching.

"Probably some more damn rangers," the sarcasm hanging thick in the air he snuggled back and decided to let it go. Only he heard the ramp of his own vehicle being tread upon by someone. A smile passed his face. He sat up as the door opened and he said,

"Hey Le-" He stopped short, "-xi," as the female watching him with contempt was not his best friend. No this girl had the exact same colour hair as him! In amazing-horror, he reached up to touch his own strands of hair. Unsure of what to say, where to begin.

"Matie, right?" The female spoke a little clumsily. Her own hair jus barely reaching her elbows. She stood in the door way, almost angelically, twirling her hair around a finger curiously.

"Yes…why?"

"Because, I need to make sure I take the right boy in." She reached a hand out and a warm glow erupted from her hand in the form of fire. The fireball levitated inches from her hand, casually.

"Now, you're kinda cute." She flung her hair from her face as she strutted forward. Mesmerized he couldn't say a word. Confusion causing him to stay in his seat. Head cocked to the side, he was still attempting to get over the fact that she could very well be his twin. A smile and he was hooked.

"Hello Aphrodite," his words were not in mockery. No, more like in reverence that she was as stunning as the Great Goddess, or even more. His eyes never steering from her form waltzing up to him. She closed her hand into a fist, evaporating the ball of fire. Now mere inches from one another no one spoke. The female, laughed cutely as his hand was in hers and she spun before resting herself on his lap. She leaned up to his ear and said,

"They didn't tell me, you'd be this cute"

Parker pushed from his leaning position. His mind becoming clear as he used his own talent. His creativity and imagination stringing together to wrap around one another, in his head. Erupting forth from his mere thoughts were ghastly beings. They were average height, though beastly looking with their dark, black skin, stringy hair, the color of night and hideous teeth. One look and you knew that they were the very presence of evil henchmen. Their staggering, swaying motions, as they waited for a response from their masters.

"Detain them." Parker's cool, menacing tone came. With a roar the beings struck forth after the two ex rangers.

Andros laughed, despite the situation, "You think they'll stop us?"

"We'll get you for this," Tommy, pointed a finger, at both Parker and Lori. The mere image of his daughter gasping her last breaths against a stronger, more apt opponent sent shivers down his spine. With a quick beat, he was dodging the 'babies' to get to the mother of them. Flipping over them, he landed solidly inches from Lori. His fists shaking with emotion as he let loose his anger at last.

"Poor Tommy Oliver, you must feel like an idiot. You couldn't even protect your own daughter from danger." Lori teased.

"Leave her alone." His jaw once shut clenched from all the tension that he'd gathered deep in his heart.

"No."

Lori let go of Lexi to go after Tommy. Lexi sputtered as her vision was less dim and finally sparks were no longer seen, her vision thankfully had cleared. Taking a small breath felt like fire, but she was glad she could even take the beautiful air in. She tilted her head but thundering pain blasted her and she found herself unable to get up and help. She laid there, hating herself for being so weak.

Tommy and Lori were a pretty good match for one another. His alternate fighting style, comparing to her own street-fighting-ninja practices, kept them both on their toes. Tommy drew back panting from exhaustion. It dawned upon him that this had been her goal but he did not care. Lexi's safety was all that mattered. He turned his head to check on her. Lexi had not moved an inch since the fight had began. The only difference in her appearance, of pale features, was the necklace he had sworn he'd wrapped up for her. Taken aback he never saw the kick coming to his stomach, bowling him over and down to the ground. Which, was enough space for the evil beings to grab ahold of him. Though he fought and shook his shoulders, to be rid of them, it was of no use. They had clung to him and like a leech, refused to let go.

_Karone whipped her head around, her hair getting in her face, "Siena run!" she yelled. The stunned girl who'd not known what to do had stayed to watch the battle, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide in fear, of moving._

Sofia aimed true and her gun fired off, the force pushing her back. Karone-


	9. Chapter 9

-1Lori's smile broadened as she saw Parker had taken good care of Andros. Andros had a bruise on the side of his face, from a blow, he was held loosely. As he had obviously been drained of most of his energy. Andros couldn't waste any more energy other than to glare, in contempt at them.

"Andros, keep trying." Tommy yelled to his best friend's back. He had been beside Andros, since he couldn't remember when. Even when he was not off on missions or collecting information, the two were exchanging conclusions and confusions.

Amused, Lori personally saw to Tommy's hands being bound, wrists brought forcefully behind his back. He cursed her, and she merely put her hand on his face affectionately, sliding it across his cheek, he jerked back but not timed well, for the slap came across his face. Swinging his face to the other side, his cheek stinging from the blow.

Lexi closed her eyes at the awful racket that was occurring around her. She felt helpless against Lori and her friends. Her heart ached for her father. She had never known him and yet she knew this would be the last time she, Tommy and Andros…**_Dear argumentative Andros…_**

She hadn't noticed that the necklace was around her neck until, even with eyes shut, she saw a glimmer as if her eyes had been open. A shimmering, glimmer that when she peeked, one chocolate eye open, it was situated around her neck.

It resembled a capsule hooked onto a chain. Inside the clear crystal capsule was dust, pink dust. She moved a hand to her chest with every effort she could have possibly made.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy Oliver saw the most miraculous scene. His daughter. His Daughter was one step closer to becoming a Ranger. He shook his head, forgetting Lori and Parker. His eyes which had dulled became bright again. After all there was still hope, there was a chance that she would make it out of this battle…alive.

He swore to himself as he renewed all of his efforts, that he would tell Lexi the full truth. His mind chuckled, knowing him better than the wishy part of him.

_**As soon as this is done, I will tell her the full truth.**_

Lexi felt an inner energy connecting itself to her Heart, Mind and Body. It spoke to her, telling her to repeat this one word. That was all she had to do in order to save her family. To save her father.

Well, you didn't have to tell Lexi twice. Her Heart embarked on a new mission. Blasting energy from the crystallized capsule flowed through her veins. Watching the, glimmer, glitter, dust, float slightly. Her brain was giving out orders as her hand firmly wrapped itself around the container and her rose-glossed lips began to move, ever so slowly.

"Bela!"


End file.
